Forever
by NerdasaurusX
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been together for four years now. Scorpius decides that it's finally time for him to propose to her. Full summary inside. Rated T. Username previously NinjaMonkeyx. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been together for four years now. Scorpius decides that it's finally time for him to propose to her. However his mother, Astoria, is very unapproving of their relationship. She wants to stop it. They go to Draco for help, but he will only help them on one extremely unlikely condition.**

**Okay.. So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. It's about Rose and Scorpius, but also a lot about Luna, George, Ginny, Draco and Pansy. A rather odd assortment of characters. I realise that the summary is quite boring, however, the way I have planned it, this fanfic is really dramatic. Its also meant to be somewhat funny and romantic.**

**This is just the introduction, really. The rest of the chapters will be longer. I hope.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy was sitting alone, in his house, thinking. It has been two whole years since he had left Hogwarts. It had been the best seven years of his life. Not only had he made many great friends, and learnt so much, but he had also met the love of his life, Rose Weasley. Rose was perfect. With her long red hair, and blue eyes. She was also incredibly smart and witty. Scorpius smiled to himself. He and Rose had been together almost five years now. He could still remember the day he asked her out. It had been in their fourth year, after potions class.<p>

_'Rose!' Scorpius shouted, running across the courtyard. 'Rose!'_  
><em><br>Rose stopped walking and turned around to face Scorpius. 'Scorp!'_  
><em><br>'Rose, can I talk to you for a minute?'_  
><em><br>'Well, you kinda already are, but can't it wait? I'm already late for charms...'_  
><em><br>'Please? It's important?'_  
><em><br>Rose hesitated for a moment, before nodding. Scorpius led her over to a nearby bench and sat down. Rose followed his lead and sat down next to him. 'So, Rose, I- Well I...' began Scorpius, before Rose interrupted him._  
><em><br>'Oh god, what did you do this time?'_  
><em><br>'Whaa- No! I-'_  
><em><br>'Have you and James been messing with Hugo again? Because I swear it was NOT funny when you turned his face purple-'_  
><em><br>'No! Rose! I- I haven't done anything!'_  
><em><br>'Well then can't this wait? I'm going to be really late.' Rose said, sounding both confused, and slightly annoyed._  
><em><br>'I.. Errr... I-'_  
><em><br>'Are you just going to stand there stuttering all day? Because I have a charms class to get to...'_  
><em><br>Rose turned to leave, when Scorpius said, well, almost shouted, 'Well, actually Rose, I was going to tell you that I really like you, and ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday! But obviously not...' Rose was now looking at Scorpius with a rather startled look on her face. They stared at each other without saying anything for about five seconds, before Scorpius turned, and began to walk away. Rose suddenly realised what was happening, and shouted  
>for Scorpius. He stopped turned to look at her, yet again.<em>  
><em><br>'Scorp, I- I really like you to. And I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you.'_  
><em><br>'Really?'_  
><em><br>'Yeah...' A huge grin spread across Scorpius' face, and Rose began to blush. He had been almost certain that Rose would say no, or laugh in his face and walk away. 'Er- I have to go Scorp..' Scorpius snapped back to reality._  
><em><br>'Oh, right.'_  
><em><br>'Well, see you...'_  
><em><br>'Bye.' Scorpius said, before awkwardly hugging Rose and going their separate ways._

Scorpius grinned at that memory. It was so very awkward, but then again, Scorpius was a rather awkward person. He just hoped that Rose didn't react like that, and start shouting at him again, when he asked her his next big question. He wanted her to say yes of course, just not quite lie that. Y'know, without all the shouting. (But just for the record, turning Hugo's face bright purple was highly amusing...)

Because that's what Scorpius was trying to do. (No, not turn his own face purple.) He was however, sitting there, trying to think of a way to propose to Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to say, this fanfic IS NOT all about Scorpius trying to propose to Rose. It has a real plot.<strong>

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius was sitting in kitchen, absentmindedly watching the dishes clean themselves, whilst thinking about Rose. Should he propose to her? They were only nineteen... But he knew he really did love her... But would his parents approve? His whole family were known for having an obsession of keeping their pure blood family, pure blooded.

His father, Draco Malfoy suddenly walked in and greeted him, disrupting his trail of thought. "Oh, hey, dad!" Scorpius said, jumping up from his chair, as his his Father looked at him. "I need your help with something..."

"And what exactly would that be?" Draco asked.

"Well, you see, I was thinking about proposing to Rosie, but-"

"Thats great Scorp! I always knew you two would end up together..." Draco trailed off as he grabbed an apple and sat down. Scorpius eyed his father suspiciously. He knew quite a lot about his fathers past, and he knew for a fact that when he was his age, he would not have approved of his relationship with Rose. He had in fact, been enemies with Rosie's parents when they were in school. Although, he had changed a lot. He was friends with Rose's parents. His mother however...

"So, you think it's a good idea?" Scorpius asked, sitting opposite his dad.

"Think what's a good idea?" Asked Scorpius' mother, Astoria, as she sat down next to Draco.

"Our son here," Draco began, glancing at Scorpius, "Is going to propose to Rose Weasley." Draco grinned, but Astoria looked horrified.

"He what?" She said on a disbelieving voice.

"I said, he's going to propose to-",

"I know what you said!" Snapped Astoria.

"Then why would you..." Draco muttered, trailing off again, and going back to eating his apple.

Astoria turned her back on Draco, and looked directly at Scorpius. "Scorpius Malfoy." She said, trying to sound calm. "I_ forbid_ you, to marry, that- that _girl._" Scorpius' stomach suddenly dropped. He had just made up his mind, that he was going to ask Rose to marry him, but now his mother was telling him he couldn't... Scorpius suddenly felt angry.

"Mother," he said, coldly. "Thats not your decision. I will marry whoever I want to marry I want."

"I will not! I forbid it!" Scorpius glared at her, and she her husband for help. When he said nothing, she shouted his name and he looked up.

"And you? What do you say about this?" She asked him.

"Well, dear, it is his future... And Rose is a lovely girl. If he wants to marry her, you shouldn't stand in his way."

"What?" she screeched, "How- how could you? You've always been against us _pure bloods_ marrying blood traitors!"

Scorpius couldn't take it anymore. "SHE IS NOT A BLOOD TRAITOR!" he screamed.

"Of course she is," Astoria snorted, "she's a Weasley, Her and her filthy mudblood mother..." At this point, both Scorpius and Draco jumped up from their chairs. "Now Astoria..." Draco began, but was interrupted Scorpius.

"Don't called her that," he snarled.

"I will call her what ever I want. I'm just speaking the truth, and anyway, that's what your father used to call her."

"Yeah, that was before I grew up."

She looked around before continuing, "That marriage will never happen. I will stop it if it's the last thinking I ever do." Astoria stormed out of the kitchen and moments later they heard the front door slam.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Draco turned to Scorpius and said, "So... That went well." Scorpius slumped down in a chair, groaned and began to hit his head on the table. Draco did nothing to stop it, he just patted Scorpius' shoulder and walked out. This was just what he needed. Not only did he have to figure out a way to propose to Rose, but he also had to worry about his crazy mother, trying to ruin his life. Great. Just great.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight bit of drama in this chapter, although, the real drama comes a bit later on in the story.<strong>

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello:) Updating quickly, aren't I?  
><strong>

**Anyway, this is sorta a filler chapter, although it does build up to a major part. Quite a lot of speech.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize does not belong to me. The only thing that is mine is the plot.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Rose said, pacing back and forth. "What if their late? What if they don't show up? What if they've forgotten? What if-" "Rose.<p>

"They will be here," said Scorpius, walking over to Rose. "If you that worried, send them a message." It was the day of Hugo and Lily's graduation, and Rose, being the lovely person that she was, had decided to throw them a party. And this was the perfect opportunity for Scorpius, he would propose to her after the celebration, in front of everyone. He felt it would be more romantic this way, and there'd be no chance of her shouting at him for various reasons, if everyone was there He put his arm over her shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"That," she said, "is a great idea." Before running out of the room. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Albus had gone to Kings Cross to welcome their children/sister back, but Ginny however was in Diagon ally with George and Luna, and that's what Rose was freaking out about, they were meant to be back by now.

...

"Yes, but Luna, why would the narcles-"

"Nargles."

"Same thing! Why would the 'nargles' be stealing your stuff?" George Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, drinking butterbeer after a long day of being dragged around, looking for presents for Hugo and Lily. And now Luna and George were having a conversation about nargles, whilst Ginny was slowly, and repeatedly hitting her head on the table.

"Well, you see George, they don't like people who know about them. They like to be kept a secret, you see. That's why they don't like me! Because I know they exist and- Oh, hello Pansy." Luna said, with a sudden harshness. She crossed her arms, and looked away stubbornly, while Ginny and George both looked at the person now standing at their table.

"Loony." Pansy said, immitating Luna's tone. Pansy and Luna had always hated each other. After the battle, Pansy, Draco and the others all became friends. Well, not close friends, but they didn't exactly hate each other. They didn't hang around a lot though, maybe the reason for this being the fact that when ever Luna was around Pansy, she always had the sudden urge to strangle her because of her stupidity.

"Hmpf."

Pansy turned away from Luna to look at the other two and greeted them. "Ginny. George. Could I- err, talk to you please?"

"Yeah, go for it, you're already talking to us so..." George replied.

"No, I mean, just you George. In private."

"Why? Can't you just say it here? I'm going to end up telling these two anyway."

"No, I really can't. It's important, please?"

"Just go talk to her, _Georgikins_."

"Georgikins?" Pansy snorted, suddenly forgetting that she urgently needed to speak to George.

George groaned. "Luna! Don't call me 'Georgikins'!"

"Why?" Luna laughed. "It's highly amusing. But seriously, just go talk to Pansy!"

"I'm still not understanding why you can't just say it here..."

"Guys, stop being so childish," Ginny said, getting up from her seat, "C'mon Pansy, just tell me instead."

She lead Pansy over to a table in the corner of the room, where Pansy started talking quickly, with a worried look on her face. "What d'you reckon their talking about?" George said, leaning over to Luna.

"Dunno... But the worried look really doesn't work for her. In fact, no look works for her. Except maybe the 'paper back over the face' look. That pug faced git." Both of them burst out laughing, and didn't stop till Ginny walked back over to them several minutes later, looking rather grim. "So, what did she want to talk about?" Luna asked, finally calming down.

"Uhh, well-" Ginny began, before being interrupted by a blob of light, in the shape of a cat burst through the wall. "Where are you guys?" Rose's voice spoke, "The others are gonna be back soon!" The cat disappeared, and Ginny leapt up.

"Ahh crap, I didn't realised what time it was!" She shouted, before running out the door.

George was about to follow her out, when he turned around and saw Luna still sitting down. "Aren't you coming?" he asked her. "I dunno," She replied,

"It's more of a family thing, isn't it?"

George sighed. "Luna. You say that about everything. You practically are a Weasley/Potter anyway. So come on!" Luna beamed at George before getting up and skipping after Ginny. George rolled his eyes at her childish behaviour before following her out. Although, he wasn't really one to talk about being childish.

...

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Rose screamed as Ginny, George and Luna walked through the door.

There was a shocked silence for about five seconds, before George said "You just sounded creepily like your grandmother." Ginny and Luna laughed, knowing exactly what George meant. Rose glared at them.

"I'm being serious! Where have you been!"

"At the Leaky Cauldron." George shrugged

"Why where you at the Leaky Cauldron? I sent you to get presents for Lily and Hugo!"

"Calm down Rosie, we got them." Ginny said calmly. She handed Rose a bag containing two brand new broomsticks, and then went and sat sat down next to her, putting his feet up on the table.

"Oh hello, Scorp." Luna said, as Scorpius walked into the room.

"Hi Luna. George, Ginny," he gave them a slight wave, before turning to Rose, "Rosie, I think they're gonna be back soon."

"Hey, whaasgoinon?" James yawned, as he he walked into the room.

"James! Where've you been all day?" Rosie asked, crossing her arms.

"Sleeping. Where I am most days." James flopped down on the sofa, next to George, and mimicked him, by putting his feet on the table too.

"James, get your feet off the table!" Said Rose. "Why? You don't tell Uncle George to get his feet off the table."

"That's because I'm speci-" George began, before Rose interrupted him.

"Uncle George, feet off the table!" They both started grumbling and reluctantly put their feet down.

Luna rolled their eyes at them. "So Ginny, what did Pansy said?"

"Oh, that. Well-"

"We're back!" Ron announced as he walked through the door.

Ginny sighed. "Guess that will have to wait till after the party, Luna."

* * *

><p><strong>Just to make it clear, Luna, George and Ginny are best friends. I don't want to say that they 'made up with Pansy and Draco and all became friends!' But they don't hate each other. Although, Luna and Pansy really dislike eachother, and George isn't too fond of Draco...<strong>

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo again:) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but in my defence, I started school again, and i've had MAJOR writers block. But anyway, here's chapter four, at last. Its kinda short, but it's sort of a filler chapter, I guess.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, HEY GUYS!" Scorpius shouted over the noise that was Lily and Hugo's graduation. "I'd like to say something."<p>

"Say away, baby ferret." George said, looking up at Scorpius who was standing on a chair.

"Baby ferret...?" Scorpius muttered. George and Ron often called him 'Baby Ferret' but he didn't understand why. He made a mental note to ask them at some point. He shook his head, and jumped off his chair, tripping awkwardly and landing on the floor at Rose's feet. He quickly got to his feet, blushing madly.

He looked at Rose, and began to speak. "Rose, I've liked you from the day I met you. We've been best friends for years, and your the best girlfriend I've ever had. Your so, different from all the other girls I've met. In a good way!" He quickly added. Rose began to blush. "I love you, Rosie. I always have, and I always will. Will you marry me?"

"I- I- YES!" Rose squealed, jumping into Scorpius' arms.

"Yes?" Scorpius replied looking at Rose, who nodded. "She said yes!" Scorpius shouted, before kissing Rose.

They finally broke apart when Ron gave an awkward cough. Everybody was staring at Rose and Scorpius, in a shocked silence.

"Oh, uh, Mr Weasley... Or should I call you dad now?" Scorpius asked as Rose giggled.

"Dad? No. No, definitely not." Ron looked as though he was about to pass out, as he slumped down on the couch. Hermione however, looked ecstatic.

"I'm not to sure about this," Ron said, sounding rather worried.

"Aw come on dad!" Scorpius joked, but quickly apologised when Ron glared at him. "Mr Weasley," he continued, "I love your daughter more than anything in the world. She's so important to me, and I would never hurt her. Please?"

Ron gave a small nod. Everyone began to cheer.

"Rose, my little Rose, getting married!" Hermione teared up as she hugged Rose, "This is amazing!"

As soon as Hermione let go of Rose, she was tackled to the floor by her cousin. "Oh Rose, this is wonderful! When's the wedding? Am I  
>invited?"<p>

Rose laughed as Lily shouted questions at her? "I don't know Lil, but of course your invited!"

"Oh yay!" Lily began skipping around the room. Everyne laughed. For a seventeen year old, she sure was childish.

Everyone began congratulating Rose and Scorpius in turn. About half an hour later, when the excitement had slightly worn off, Rose began discussing the guest list for the wedding with Lily, Luna and Ginny. Ron, Harry and Hermione were talking in the kitchen, Hugo and Albus were playing chess, while James was, once again, asleep on the couch. That just left George and Scorpius.

"Congrats Scorpy." George said, ruflling Scorpius' hair. "Rose is a great girl, take care of her."

"Thanks, I will, Uncle George."

"There's no need to call me Uncle, Ferret baby. Really, there's not."

"Right. Sorry George." Scorpius said, at the same moment Luna said "There's no need to be rude Georgikins."

George groaned, while Ginny smirked. "Luna! I told you not to call me that!"

"I remember," Luna laughed, "suprisingly, I was there!" The younger generation of wizards laughed in unison.

A few minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione re entered the room. "So guys, when's the wedding?" Harry asked, pushing his eldest son off the couch, and on to the floor, waking him with a start. He just sat there, mumbling angrily to himself.

"Uh, well, I'm not sure, we've only been engaged for about an hour..." There was an awkward silence, they weren't quite sure if they were meant to laugh, as they didn't know if Rose was being serious or not.

"That reminds me, what did 'immensely important' message did Pansy tell you earlier, Ginny?" Luna asked, looking curious. Everybody else, except George, looked confused, as they had no idea what Luna was talking about.

"Oh, right," Ginny looked around the room, "Astoria Malfoy is after our family."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, bit of a big plot twist there. It probably doesn't make sense to a few people, but the plot will unravel soon, promise. Despite the fact that this was Lily and Hugo's graduation, they're not really major characters in this. Nor are Albus, James, Harry, Hermione, or Ron. But they do appear from time to time.<strong>

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Oh, right," Ginny looked around the room, "Astoria Malfoy is after our family." _

"WHAT?" the shout chorused around the room. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at Ginny, confused, angry and scared.

Hermione was speechless. She looked to shocked to speak. Ron however, was furious. "And why exactly, Ginny, Did you not mention this earlier? Before my daughter said yes to that- that- Ferret Baby!"

"Hey!" Rose said, jumping up. "Don't talk about Scorpius like that! I would've said he's, even if Aunty Ginny had told us before!"

"Stay outta this Rose, it has nothing to do with you!" Ron snapped. "Your too young to understand this."

"Yes, it does! And I'm not too young! I'm nineteen, I'm getting married!" Rose apperated out of the room, and Scorpius quickly followed her, knowing just where she was likely to go.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, before turning to Ginny. "Why exactly does she want to kill our family?"

Ginny sighed at sat down next to her husband. "Well, she's not happy about Scorpius' proposal. Rose is a Halfblood, not a pureblood."

"So?" George asked. "It's not like Astoria to care, she's never cared before!"

"But it's never come to marriage before, George." Hermione sighed. "The Malfoys are one of the only Pureblooded families left. Us Weasleys no longer are, nor are the Potters or the Longbottoms. And most of the Blacks are dead. I guess she wants to keep it that way."

"Wait, how did Pansy know?" Albus asked.

"Astoria obviously told her. They're best friends." Ron answered.

"Well why did Pansy tell Ginny?" Hugo asked.

"Well, she actually wanted to tell George."

"Why did she want to tell George."

"Because she likes him."

Everyone turned towards Luna. "This isn't a joke Luna!" George sighed.

"I'm not joking. She likes you."

"Wha- I- Er- She- You- Wh-" George stuttered, unable to get any real words out.

"That still doesn't explain why she told him." James said, as everyone turned towards him. "It's not like this is really got anything to to with George..."

"Of course it has something to do with George you dolt!" Albus shouted. "She's after us. Our whole family. Which, last time I checked, included George!"

James just shook his head in a confused manor. "This is too weird. I'm going to bed." He walked up the stairs, Lily and Hugo following. Albus glanced towards his father, before following too.

That just left the adults.

"He has a point." Ron said. "This is weird."

"Very." Hermione added.

"A little too weird." Harry said dramatically.

"We need to go see Pansy!" George said, jumping up.

Ginny and Luna just rolled their eyes. "Guys," Ginny said, standing up, "this isn't like the old days, when we were in school. Were not fighting Voldemort, it can wait."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not as if it's a matter of lie or death." the five of the looked at Luna. "Okay, maybe it is, but it can still wait till the morning!" She added, running upstairs.

...

"Rose?"

"What Scorpius?" Rose said, as Scorpius walked up, and sat down next to her.

He had found her an hour after she apperated out of the Burrow, after learning that his mother was after her family because of their engagement.

She was sitting in the middle of a forest, hugging her knees, whilst small birds fluttered around her. Scorpius put his arm around her.

"She's after my family Scorp. What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry about it." Rose looked up at Scorpius. "I'll protect you, no matter what."

Rose smiled and rested her head on Scorpius' shoulder. "I love you, Scorp."

"I love you too. Now come on, we best be getting back before your family starts to worry about you."

"_Our_ family Scorp." Scorpius smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Starting to get slightly more weirdconfusing. If your wondering why Pansy is such a big part of this, it shall all be explained at the end:)**

**Review?**


End file.
